Weeds of The Mafia
by HunHan for lyfe
Summary: "Baiklah. Kuharap kau tidak mencoba untuk kabur –lagi" Sebenarnya hari itu Luhan hanya iseng. Kabur dari Oh Sehun adalah hal paling tidak mungkin dilakukan,tentu saja karena Oh Sehun adalah seorang Mafia. Sehun merupakan salah satu dari pemimipin berpengaruh di dunia gelap. Dunia yang tidak bisa dimasuki orang biasa, dimana dunia dengan hanya orang terkuatlah yang bisa bertahan
1. Prolog

**Tittle : Weeds of The Mafia**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romace, Drama**

 **Rated : PG-17**

 **Length : Chaptered**

.

.

.

Udara dingin mulai berhembus menusuk tulang. Daun-daun telah menguning lalu berguguran meninggalkan rantingnya. Bulan ini telah memasuki musim gugur, udara dingin musim gugur mulai menyeruak tubuh. Banyak orang akan mulai memakai jaket panjang dan bahkan syal untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari udara dingin.

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini Murchielego berwarna merah metalik melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menembus udara dingin daun yang berguguran. Mobil mewah itu memasuki sebuah kawasan sekolah elite bergaya eropa, melewati taman yang ada didalam sekolah tersebut lalu berhenti agak jauh dari pintu masuk sekolah.

Salah seorang dari penumpang mobil tersebut menatap keluar jendela. Menatap hamparan tumbuhan di taman kawasan sekolah tersebut. Walau sebenarnya hanya ada satu objek yang menyita perhatianya. Rumput liar, yang tidak seharusnya tumbuh di taman seindah itu. Setelah keheningan melanda, akhirnya salah seorang penumpang didalam mobil tersebut memilih untuk memecahkan keheningan

"Kau pulang jam berapa?"

Pertanyaan konyol seperti itu tidak seharusnya ditanyakan oleh seorang Oh Sehun.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan retorisme itu?" Luhan kesal sekarang. Setelah Sehun terdiam dan bersikap aneh dengan memandang taman saat mobil sudah berhenti, ia malah menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Sehun selalu melakukan hal yang tidak berguna. Padahal Sehun bahkan bisa mendapatkan informasi hanya dengan menjentikkan jarinya.

Sehun kemudian menggenggam jari-jari lentik Luhan dengan tangannya yang besar.

"Baiklah. Kuharap kau tidak mencoba untuk kabur –lagi"

Sebenarnya hari itu Luhan hanya iseng. Kabur dari seorang Oh Sehun adalah hal paling tidak mungkin dilakukan, tentu saja

.

Karena Oh Sehun adalah seorang mafia. Ya, Sehun merupakan salah satu dari pemimipin berpengaruh di dunia gelap. Dunia yang tidak bisa dimasuki orang biasa, dimana dunia dengan hanya orang terkuatlah yang bisa bertahan.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Seorang remaja pria terlihat tergesa-gesa memasuki ruang kelas dan segera duduk dibangku tepat disebelah orang yang memanggilnya. Nafasnya masih terasa berat karena harus berlari dari depan sekolah yang bahkan sangat jauh letak gerbang dengan gedung sekolah. Sebenarnya bukan hanya harus berlari dari depan gerbang tapi dia juga harus menahan rasa kantuk yang masih terus menderanya karena rasa kelelahan yang teramat sangat. Ia rasa ia sudah mencapai batas kemampuannya menahan rasa lelah. Karena setelah tak lama terduduk di bangkunya, kesadarannya segera menghilang disusul dengan suara kursi terjatuh yang sangat kencang.

" Luhan, astaga!" entah kenapa tidak ada yang bergerak sedikitpun untuk membantu pria kecil itu ke ruang kesehatan, hanya satu orang yang sedari tadi terus memanggil namanya yang dengan susah payah membopong tubuh pria manis itu, beruntung seseorang yang terus meneriakkan nama _Luhan_ itu memiliki proporsi tubuh kuat yang terbias oleh cara berpakaiannya.

.

.

.

Diruangan serba putih yang dilihat dari interiornya benar-benar terlihat seperti di kamar rawat rumah sakit, tapi tidak. Itu hanya ruang kesehatan yang digunakan SoP High School. Sekolah ini memang tidak main-main dalam memberikan pelayanan dan fasilitas yang sangat lengkap dan menunjang. Seorang pria manis tampak tertidur dengan nyenyak dan damai. Hanya di saat tertidur lah ia merasa dapat tenang dan beristirahat tanpa memikirkan beban hidup yang sangat berat yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan atau bahkan bermimpi-pun tidak pernah untuk dialaminya. Tapi kedamaian itu tak berselang lama karena beberapa menit setelahnya bel yang menandakan kegiatan pembelajaran berakhir untuk hari ini pun berbunyi dengan sangat kencangnya yang membuat pria manis yang sedang tenggelam dalam mimpinya segera terbangun karena kaget. Ia langsung terduduk dan langsung melirik jam yang berada di dinding.

"Sial, ada apa denganku. Dasar Luhan bodoh kenapa kau tertidur! Segini saja hah usahamu? Ini yang kau bilang berusaha maksimal meraih mimpi? Bodoh ." Gumaman pria manis itu terdengar seperti sumpah serapah yang lucu jika dilihat dari bagaimana ia memarahi dirinya sendiri. Tak lama terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka yang segera menampilkan wujud kepala menyembul pria berkacamata dengan senyum leganya mengetahui sahabatanya sudah sadar. Ia segera masuk dan duduk di kursi di sebelah ranjang.

"Hei Boy. Kau baik-baik saja? Aku sangat khawatir tadi. Kau jahat sekali padaku karena mebuatku menggendong tubuh gendutmu itu." Cebiknya

"Hey! " si kecil tampak kesal. Sahabatnya itu bukannya ikhlas menolongnya toh bukan ia juga kan yang mau untuk merepotkannya.

"Hehehe" lihat ? sekarang ia berprilaku seperti orang idiot. Dasar.

"Aku hanya kelelahan tidak usah khawatir" gumam si pria manis, ia sadara sahabatnya sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Ia sangat bersyukur sekali karena masih ada yang mau menjalin hubungan persahabatannya walaupun ia sangat yakin sahabatnya adalah orang yang berada.

Kenapa? Karena SoP High School yang disini adalah sekolah bagi kalangan elit. Benar-benar elit sehingga bahkan tidak ada murid biasa saja yang dapat masuk kesekolah ini apalagi murid beasiswa. Tidak adil? Bagaimana jika ada yang tidak mampu namun ingin masuk ke sekolah yang juga bagus dan apa pemerintah mengizinkan hal ini terjadi ? Jaawabannya Ya. Karena uang yang digunakan sebagai pendidikan di SoP sebagiannya tetap disisihkan bagi membangun sekolah yang juga dijamin memiliki pendidikana tinggi. pendirian sekolah khusus orang yang tidak mampu tetap di bangun terpisah karena beberapa hal yang dipertimbangkan para orang tua murid SoP demi keamanan putra-ptrinya karena orag yang bersekolah disini benar-benar orang penting dan memiliki jabatan yang tinggi sehingga harus dijaga keamanan dan pendidikan yang harus diraih.

Namun anehnya entah kebetulan atau apa Luhan mendapat kesempatan bersekolah disini atas tawaran langsung sang kepala sekolah karena kejadian tidak disengaja yang jika Luhan pikirkan lagi terasa sangat aneh jika memberikan kesempatan sekolah elit dan ketat ini secara cuma-cuma. Hanya karena luhan pernah menemukan kucingnya yang hilang tanpa sengaja di dekat toko kelontong tempat Luhan bekerja. Luhan yang saat itu sedang membuag sampah dibelakang toko dikejutkan dengan adanya seekor kucing berbulu indah membuat alisnya bekerut _"kenapa ada kucing seindah ini disekitar sini_ " pikirnya.

Dan ia segera membawanya kedepan toko untuk memberinya makan sekaligus menjaga toko. Tak lama muncul seorang ibu-ibu berpakaian nyentrik tampak menatapnya lekat dan tiba-tiba berkata "Astaga! Tom akhirnya kau ketemu juga" dan begitulah kejadian berLalu, ibu itu bertanya mengenai dia yang terlihat sangat muda dan menjaga toko apa untuk membantu orang tua dan Luhan dengan jujur berkata ia sedang bekerja dan liburan setelah ujian Junior High School jadi sekalian untuk mendapatkan ide disenior high school mana ia mendaftar ia memutuskan bekerja sambilan. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Luhan bekerja bukan hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang saja namun untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri

Luhan segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa juga ia memikirkan hal aneh itu. Luhan melirik Xander disebelahnya. Benar. Xander memang seseorang yang sangat baik hati. Walaupun penampilannya terkesan aneh dan cupu dia benar-benar pria yang baik. Dan Luhan tidak akan membuatnya khawatir dengan berkata jujur jika ia melakukan beberapa pekerjaan tambahan beberapa hari ini.

Hal ini terjadi karena pada minggu lalu _flatnya_ tiba-tiba didatangi oleh beberapa pria berperawakan kekar yang sangat berkata jika Luhan harus membayar hutang atas nama ayahnya padahal Luhan yakin ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang mau meminjam uang apalagi bisnis rumah sakit ayahnya berjalan sukses. Tapi seakan ditampar oleh kenyataan, Luhan ingat jika bisnis ayahnya di rebut oleh sang ibu tiri. Miris. Luhan pikir apa mungkin bisnis ayahnya hancur dan malah meninggalkan hutang atas nama ayahnya. Kemungkinan itu terjadi sangat besar mengingat siapa yang menelola bisnis ayahnya bukanlah orang yang benar dan baik. Bisnis ayahnya pasti hancur. Lalu cobaan apalagi ini? Kenapa mereka terus menyiksa hidpunya lagi. Kenapa harus Luhan yang membayar hurang-hutang itu. Ibu tirinya benar-benar licik! Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghentikan hidupnya karena cobaan yang kembali datang. Namun ayahnya akan sangat marah jika ia berani melakukannya.

Luhan menghela napas. Dan itu menarik perhatian Xander, ia segera mengelus punggung luhan dan berkata jika ia lelah Luhan bisa mengandalkannya.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Weeds of The Mafia**

 **Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan**

 **Genre : Romace, Drama**

 **Rated : PG-17**

 **Length : Chaptered**

.

.

.

Luhan bersandar pada dinding dapur, kepalanya sangat terasa berat. Ia belum sempat makan padahal sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. "Bertahanlah tinggal satu jam lagi Luhan" Luhan bergumam meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk dapat bertahan. Sejak kejadian pingsannya disekolah minggu lalu tubuhnya terasa semakin melemah dan kepalanya sangat sakit. Luhan tidak dapat pergi kerumah sakit karena ia benar-benar membutuhkan banyak uang untuk membayar hutangnya. Ini sudah akhir bulan dan sudah saatnya ia membayar tagihan dan hutang-hutangnya yang minggu lalu seharusnya pembayaran, sedangkan Luhan memohon untuk diberikan tenggat waktu satu minggu lagi untuk membayar hutang dan hari ini adalah _deadline-_ nya. Sedangkan uang yang didapatnya masih jauh dari cukup bahkan untukk melunasi bungnya. Luhan pasrah, entahlah apa yang terjadi Luhan mungkin akan mati karena yang datang langsung adalah bos dari para penagih utang itu yang akan turun tangan langsung menagihnya malam ini.

.

.

.

 _Duk_

 _Duk_

 _Duk_

.

Tubuh Luhan bergetar, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Ini memang jam yang dijanjikan kemarin, dengan tangan bergetar Luhan perlahan membuka knop pintu dengan tangan bergetar "Tuan saya mohon berikan saya waktu sedikit lagi saya akan dapat melunasinya. Saya mohon jangan bunuh saya." Luhan mengatakannya sambil memunduk dan kedua tangan yang menempel memohon ampun. Tapi tidak ada satupun jawaban.

Luhan memutuskan untuk membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat sepatu dengan bahan kulit mengkilap yang sangat terlihat elegan dan mahal berada didepannya. Luhan tidak melihat kaki lain lagi dan bertanya-tanya apa mungkin _boss_ nya hanya sendirian datang kesini.

Dengan berdebar,Luhan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan tertegun dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria dengan wajah yang sangat tampan dengan mata obsidian yang sangat indah. Luhan pikir apa mungkin malaikat maut datang lebih dulu menjemputnya. Tapi beberapa detik setelahnya luhan tersentak oleh jawaban pria itu.

"Tidak." Suaranya datar dan dingin tapi tidak, bukan hanya suaranya yang datar tapi wajahnya juga tidak menampilkan emosi apapun. Luhan baru sadar sekarang, pria dihadapannya benar-benar memancarkan aura yang sangat berbahaya dan didetik selanjutnya Luhan merasa kepalanya berputar dan dia merasa sangat pusing. Oh tidak! Pria ini ini sedang membawanya dengan menggendongnya layaknya karung beras. Luhan sangat ingin memberontak tapi ia merasa kepalanya sangat pusing akibat aliran darahnya yang berubah karena digendong dengan posisi seperti ini dan dia belum makan sejak kemarin ditambah tubuhnya yang memang sedang tidak sehat. Luhan perlahan merasa kegelepan berhasil menguasainya.

.

.

.

 _Luhan POV_

Aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit rasanya bagaikan ada benda besar yang memukul kepalaku. Mataku perlahan terbuka dan betapa kagetnya karena berada di sebuah kamar yang asing. Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, kenapa bisa berada disini. Tersentak saat beberapa kejadian terasa berputar dikepalaku. Aku baru ingat dengan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Apa mungkin aku berada disini sebelum menjalani hukuman kematian. Dengan bergetar berusaha bangun.

Aku harus segera kabur dari sini. Jika tidak nyawaku akan melayang. Namun ketika mencoba untuk bangun. Aku segera berlari kearah pintu dan terkunci. Melihat sekitar dan setelah nya rasa frustasi menyerangku. Semuanya benar-benar teerkunci dengan sangat baik dan diruangan ini tidak ada satupun alat yang dapat kugunakan untuk kabur dari tempat ini. Aku kembali ke dekat tempat tidur dan mendudukan tubuhku dilantai. Memeluk tubuhku sendiri dan menangis. Tidak ada siapapun yang dapat mengeluarkanku dari sini. Aku tidak memililki siapapun yang akan melaporkan pada polisi jika aku menghilang. Mungkin aku memilki Xander dan nenek kakek pemilik toko yang akan mengkhawatirkanku tapi tidak akan ada yang dapaat melaporkannya karena mereka bukan anggota keluargaku yang sah.

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara kunci yang diputar dan gagang pintu yang terbuka. Aku menahan napas karena rasa takut yang menyesakkan. Disana, diujung pintu telah berdiri pria itu, pria yang membawaku ke tempat ini. Aku berusaha untuk mengeluarkan makian, berusaha sekuat mungkin menyembunyikan rasa takutku. "Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan. Kubilang berikan aku beberapa waktu lagi. Aku bersumpah akan melunasinya!" suaraku terdengar sangat bergetar dan lemah bahkan rasanya seperti suara cicitan yang keluar.

Ia menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam. Dan bukannya membalasku dia malah mengeluarkan kalimat yang tak terduga "Makan." Aku bergeming. Apa maksudnya itu? Dia waraskah tapi aku kembali berpikir apa mungkin dia menyuruhku makan dengan tujuan tetap mempertahankan hidupku dan saat waktu yang tepat ia akan menjual beberapa organ dalamku yang masih _fresh_. Aku bergidik memikirkannya. Aku harus memikirkan cara keluar dari sini karena jika tidak cepat atau lambat aku akan mati. "Tidak! Keluarkan aku dari sini!" aku membentaknya. Mungkin karena ketakutan yang amat sangat aku dapat mengeluarkan suara bentakan sekeras itu. Kulihat rahang pria itu mengeras dan pupil mata yang membesar. Dia pasti marah. Matilah kau Luhan.

"MASUK!" teriakannya menggelegar diseluruh penjuru kamar dan detik berikutnya beberapa orang masuk. Mereka memakai jas putih. Dan dalam sekejap mereka menangkap tanganku dan menarik tubuhku keatas tempat tidur. aku menendang dan memberontak beberapa saat setelahnya kulihat salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan jarum suntik. Aku panik, tentu saja. Apa yang mereka akan masukkan. Apa mungkin obat aneh. Apa aku dijadikan kelinci peercobaan dari dokter-dokter psikopat. Aku berontak sekuat tenaga tapi tak satupun berhasil. Lalu ada seseorang masuk dengan membawa sesuatu seperti peralatan infus. Aku sangat panik dan semakin berteriak tapi tak lama aku merasa mataku kembali berat dan kesadaranku kembali hilang dan hal yang terakhir kulihat merekea semua masih berada mengelingiku.

.

.

 _Luhan POV END_

.

-0o0o0-

.

 _Dorr_

.

"Segera bakar mayatnya, Chanyeol. Hilangkan jejak dan buat seolah-olah ia terbakar bersama mobilnya" suara datar Sehun dan aura membunuhnya masih berkobar hingga saat ini. Setelahnya Sehun pergi meninggalkan lokasi perkara dan melajukan mobilnya menuju Oh Coorperation.

Pria itu merasa sangat kesal hari ini. Masih ada tikus kecil yang berani mengkhianatinya. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam. Masih terdapat beberapa orang yang harus diincarnya. Hidup tidaklah mudah tapi Sehun harus dapat menaklukan semuanya. Siapapun yang berani mnghalangi jalannya akan musnah dan Sehun bukan lagi pria yang memiliki rasa hati nurani pada orang lain. Sekali mereka melakukan kesalahan atau pengkhianatan, Sehun tak akan melepaskannya dan akan menghancurkannya habis-habisan.

.

.

Luhan kembali terbangun diruangannya dengan tubuh yang terasa segar. Dengan meringis, ia segera melepaskan tangannya daari jarum infus Ia melangkahkan kakinya kedekat balkon yang terlindungi pintu transparan kaca. Ia tidak tahu pukul berapa ini tapi sepertinya masih pagi. Karena udara yang melewati ventilasi terasa sangat _fresh_. Ia berpikir keras apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk kabur dari sini. Ia mengamati keluar balkon dan sepertinya letak kamar ini berada di lantai 2. Bagus! dan sebuah ide aneh terlintas diotaknya. Ia melirik peralatan infus dan segera mengambil tiang infus. ia akan segera keluar dari sini dengan memecahkan kaca balkon itu lalu melompat dan segera berlari kabur.

Luhan terlihat berjalan kesisi yang berlawanan dengan kaca, mengambil ancang-ancang dan segera berlari dan segera mengayunkan tiang infus dengan sangat kuat kearah kaca 'Prank' kaca tersebut berhasil pecah dan Luhan segera melindungi wajahnya menggunakan lengan beberapa pecahan kaca terasa dikulit lengannya. Tapi tak apa, ini tak seberapa. Ia akan bisa kabur Yeay.

Tapi kesenangannya hanya sebentar. Pintu segera terbuka dan menunjukkan dua orang pria bertubuh kekar yang mengamirinya dan segera menagkap mereka berjaga di depan kamarnya. Luhan pikir dengan hanya 30 detik ia bisa kabur dari sini. Ia tidak menyangka ada penjaga di depan pintu kamar yang dapat segera mengetahuinya. ia meringis, penjaga itu menyentuh lengannya yang terluka.

Dan tak lama muncul pria tampan berwajah tampan kemarin. Si _Boss_ ternyata masih berada satu bangunan dengannya " Lepaskan dia. " suaranya sangat mengintimidasi dan dengan segera kedua penjaga itu melepaskan Luhan. Luhan bersiap untuk kabur namun ia mengurungkan niatnya melihat mata pria itu menggelap. Luhan terkesiap. Ia rasa pria itu benar-benar sangat marah dan ia merasa tubuhnya mematung. "Dengar. Jika kau terus berusaha kabur kau akan tahu apa yang bisa kuperbuat."

Pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam sakunya. Luhan tercengang dengan apa yang diperlihatkannya. Didalam foto itu terdapat nenek dan kakek yang memiliki toko kelontong tempat Luhan bekerja. Mereka benar-benar sudah Luhan anggap kedua orang tua yang kedua. Mereka membiarkan Luhan bekerja dengan pekerjaan yang tidak terlalu berat dan selalu memberikan makan yang sebenarnya memberikan kontribusi besar dalam hidup Luhan. Dengan makanan yang diberikan mereka hari demi hari Luhan dapat hidup dan bertahan dengan adanya makanan. Seringkali gaji Luhan tidak cukup hanya untuk membayar sewa _flat_. Mereka sangat berjasa dalam hidupnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Didepannya ada iblis yang sebenarnya. Apa hidupnya akan berakhir disini. Dia rasa mungkin memang sudah waktunya ia mati. Terlalu bayak cobaan hidup dan Luhan sangat tidak kuat menghadapi hidupnya.

"Bunuh aku sekarang." Luhan berkata dengan tenang. Rasa takut Luhan pada pria itu sudah menghilang dalam sekejap. Hanya ada perasaan benci yang terus menyebar keseluruh darahnya. "BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!"

"Tidak akan." Iblis! Ingin sekali Luhan membunuhnya sekarang. Lebih baik ia mati.

"Jangan pernah kau membawa orang tidak bersalah. Bunuh aku sekarang, Iblis!"

"Jika kau berani kabur lagi. Kau akan tahu akibatnya." Dengan segera pria itu berlalu dari hadapan Luhan dan Luhan dibawa ke sebuah ruangan lain. Sebuah kamar. Kamar yang sangat besar tapi sederhana. Entah kenapa suasana diruangan ini sangat suram. Lukanya sudah diobati dan Luhan hanya terdiam diranjangnya. Ia sangat lelah dengan semua ini dan resikonya sangat besar jika ia mencoba kabur lagi.. Dan Luhan tidak tahu apa pria itu benar-benar memiliki hati dan kemungkinan besar dapat menyakiti orang lain.

Beberapa jam setelahnya Pria berwajah datar itu kembali masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Diikuti maid dibelakangnya yang membawakan nampan berisi makanan. Luhan meneguk ludahnya dan melirik jam di dinding. Pantas saja Luhan merasa sangat lapar. Sudah saatnya jam makan siang dan Luhan tidak sarapan bahkan tidak makan sudah lama, walau sebenarnya diinfus. Ia tetap belum makan secara fisik. Rasanya tidak terasa seperti makan.

"Makanlah." Luhan bergeming, tentu saja ia tidak sudi menerima makanan dari pria itu.

"Makan sekarang!"

"Tidak." Luhan sudah tidak peduli lagi jika pria itu marah. Toh ia cuma tidak mau makan bukan berusaha kabur.

"Baiklah." Semudah itu? Luhan agak terkejut pria itu menyerah semudah itu tapi tak lama Luhan tersentak ketika pria itu menarik lengan maid tersebut dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakunya lalu menggoresnnya ke lengan maid itu. Mata Luhan melebar melihatnya. Terlihat maid itu hanya diam dan menangis dalam diam. Luhan tidak percaya ini.

"Hentikan!" Pria itu terus menggores kulit sang maid seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Luhan."Kumohon hentikan! Baik. Aku akan makan! Hentikan sekarang!" akhirnya pria berwajah datar itu berhenti dan Luhan bergedik ketakutan ketika matanya tepat menatap Luhan dan menyeringai. Luhan bergetar sedari tadi. Tubuhnya seakan mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

"kau tahu sekarang apa yang akan terjadi jika berani membangkang padaku Xi Luhan."

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hola. Update cepet kok tenang aja dan Cuma beberapa part jadi mohon reviewnya ya. Kobarkan semangat HHS YEAH**


End file.
